Lots of Mistletoe
by secretkp
Summary: I think this will be the best Christmas ever.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**AN: This is a gift for Singstar2745 over on the Victorious Wiki. I'm her Secret Santa and so I made this for her. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas everyone.**

* * *

**Lots of Mistletoe**

_ see your smiling face, like I never seen before And though I love you madly, seems I love you more All the little cards you give me touch my heart for sure. That's what Christmas means to me, my love._

* * *

Tori Vega sighed as she sat flipping through the channels. It was only the second day of Christmas vacation and she was already bored. It didn't help that everyone she knew was busy. Andre and his family were on a cruise while Robbie was as some type of camp, and Cat and Jade were in New York together. Her parents were also out of town and even Trina had something to do.

Tori could already tell this would be a long break. She had imagined that she would be spending this time with her friends and was very shocked to learn that they would be occupied during the break. She knew her family would be back in time for Christmas but that still meant she had to spend a few days alone. Well she did have one friend who was still in town.

_There's always Beck_ she thought before quickly banishing those thoughts. She meant what she said about kissing a friend's ex, but at times she really regretted making that promise. She had feelings for Beck and she knew hanging out with him would only make them stronger. And now that Jade had made it clear that she didn't care who Beck hung out with, she wondered if that applied to dating also.

Turning the tv off she headed to the kitchen. She was almost thankful when her phone began to ring notifying her that she has been sent a text. Quickly snatching it up, desperate for someone to talk to she immediately read what was on the screen. It was a text message from Beck inviting her to come to Wanko's Warehouse with him.

Nervously biting her lip she thought this over for a moment. On one hand she could end her boredom and hang out with Beck for the day but on the other hand she wasn't sure she could handle spending the day alone with him. Hesitantly she typed a yes in reply then hit the send button. _Too late to change my mind now_ she thought.

She could do this. Hang out with Beck as friends. Just like their opposite date a few months back. Only this time Tori put more effort into her appearance. She put on a nice top and applied a bit of makeup. She then waited outside her house for Beck to pick her up. He arrived about fifteen minutes later and Tori couldn't help the excitement she felt. Climbing into his car she took a moment to notice his appearance. He too had on nicer clothes and his hair looked better than ever.

"Hey Beck thanks for inviting me." She sent him a small smile.

"Thanks for coming." He said and sent her a small smile back. Their eyes met for a moment, before Tori shyly looked away.

After that they kept a steady conversation as they drove the long distance to Wanko's Warehouse. She had to admit that she was happy she agreed to hang out with him.

They went through the long aisles of Wanko's both picking up random things and showing the other. She even found herself laughing when she turned around to see Beck with a goofy Santa hat on. In the end they decided to get a few lights and other smaller decorations. Beck turned down getting a Christmas tree since his RV would barely be able to fit it.

They went about decorating the RV. While Beck was outside hanging lights up, Tori decorated the inside of the RV. Helping Beck set up felt so natural to Tori. It felt like something she wanted to do every Christmas. Sighing she began hanging up the stockings. She hated herself for feeling this way. She also blamed herself for agreeing to spending the day with Beck. Because now she had fallen even deeper. And she wasn't sure if her friendship with Jade could keep her from being with Beck anymore. She wanted all of her days to be like this one.

Grabbing one last thing out of the bag she headed to the door. Beck had laughed when she add the mistletoe to the cart earlier when they were shopping. But she insisted that they were part of tradition and Beck stopped laughing long enough to agree. Using a piece of tape she pinned the mistletoe right in front of the wall then took a small step back to admire her work. She hadn't been expecting Beck to step into the RV at that exact time. Blushing she tried taking a step back but Beck's arms wrapped around her keeping her in spot.

"W-what are you doing?" She hated how breathless she sounded.

"Just following tradition." Beck whispered leaning slowly into her. She couldn't deny how much she wanted this. She had been thinking about kissing Beck for weeks now and it was finally happening. She couldn't remember why she told him no all those months ago when he tried to kiss her in her living room. He was close enough now that she could feel them sharing breaths. He leaned closer and closer until their lips finally met. After a second their lips began to move against each other and Tori felt like every part of her body was humming with satisfaction. Slowly her hands made their way to his hair and Beck's arm pulled her closer. Eventually the need to breathe outweighed the need to continue kissing him and Tori pulled back.

Smiling up at Beck she could feel butterflies in her stomach. She definitely wanted to kiss him again, every day if she could help it actually.

"Hey Beck." She whispered.

"Yes Tori."

"I think this will be the best Christmas ever." And then she pulled his head down and their lips met again.

The best Christmas indeed.


End file.
